saiyanmastersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Saiyan Masters
"Every story has a beginning. This is the story of the Saiyan Masters. Three powerful warriors that no one can compare with." The Saiyan Masters '''(サイヤ人マスターズ Saiyajin Masteresu, known more commonly as the '''Shujin 主人) are a group of three ancient, strong and powerful Saiyans, that lived before the start of the Saiyan-Tuffle war. The reason of the source of their power is unknown, although it is told that they were born with the existence of the Mystical Orbs, created by the Unknown Saiyan father, and with a huge power levels and mystical powers, unlike almost every Saiyan. They're power surpasses that of a Super Saiyan, possibly equally to a Super Saiyan 2. They are recognized as one of the most powerful Saiyan warriors ever to exist. Their misson were to protect the inocent and more happily people on Planet Vegeta, which they were in a reduced number after the war. The group's members are: Sha, Banrot and''' Levinz'. Each warrior represent the Earth's (although they lived on Planet Vegeta) principal elements. Unknown is the reason of their disappearance, probably they died somewhere in the future. It is also known that Sebox is the fourth brother, even though he was considered to be missing and did not become a Saiyan Master. Both of them can control their respective elements and use them to attack their opponents. They also resort to their Ki aswell. They have an ultimate combination known as the "Interfusion", which results on both their bodies joined together as one and give birth to Shanz. Story Planet Saiyan: A planet where peace and prosperity was its definition. The Saiyan race were a race of strong and happy people, who lived in their own places and their own lands, throughout the planet. In a far away land, on the same planet, three brothers were borned with a high power-level and both of them had special element powers: Fire/Ground, Water/Nature and Sky. These brothers were: '''Sha',' Banrot' and Levinz, all of them lived centuries on their lifes, fighting enormous beasts and other alien species, and training entire years with the help of the high gravity of the planet, and surpassing every expectation. The prosperity of their planet hasn't last long. A Saiyan warrior named Till was declared the King and Supreme Ruler of Planet Saiyan, on which the planet was subjected to power, fame and aggression. Thus, a hierarchy was created, in which there were the "Elites", a group of the King's most trustful subjects with a high power-level; and the "Low-Class Warriors", the group of warriors with a low power-level that were sent to do lower jobs than the elites. The rest of the population, non-belonging to the army of Till, had to be subjected to his power and reigned over terror. Some years after, the Saiyans revolted against the Saiyan army, thus originating a civil war. The Saiyan Masters' fate was to protect the inocent and harmless part of the Saiyans, while having to fight their own race threatning the pacifity of the planet. Till, ackowloging that there were three powerful warriors, sent the entire army after them, with the fear of losing it's power to them. The King's army of Elites were unmatched against the brotherly trio, and Till had to take care of the business himself. After the King arrived to the place where the trio was, Sha, the leader, has stepped forward as Till's opponent. The King was no match to the great powerful Saiyan master's leader, and had to depart, to escape. Sha wanted to finish him off, but Banrot and Levinz convinced not to do so, saying that he killed him, he would become a part of his power. After the civil war was gone, another war has been declared: The Saiyan-Tuffle war, lead by the new successor of the throne, King Vegeta. No one acnowledged of the Masters' existence, while they were protecting the innocent ones, like they did in the civil war. Banrot decided to not fight against the army to the reason of the King not knowing of their presence. Since then, the Saiyan Masters' have vanished and no Saiyan has the knowlegde of their existence. Since their departure, they've changed their name-specie to Shujin (a japanese kanji for "Masters"). Eventually, it was soon discovered that Levinz's orb was destroyed and he died soon after. The reason still remains unknown. Members The Shujin consit on three Saiyan warriors: *Sha: The leader and strongest warrior of the trio. He possesses the element of Fire and ground, where his attacks are consisted with a fire motion on them, or some attacks have a redish colour. He is a fierce, and sometimes arrogant, warrior; *Banrot: The eldest of the trio, and represents the element of Nature and water. He is a wise and calm warrior who tries to solve things not by using force. Unfortunatly, he has been caught by an almost-fatal illness that still haunts him until the day of his fall. Both Banrot and Sha are full-blooded brothers, while Levinz is their half-brother (which explains Banrot and Sha's identical appearance); *Levinz: The youngest of the trio, and represents the element of the Sky. He has a free-style behaviour, always having the "most-forward" ideas. Although his techniques are not as strong as Sha's and Banrot's, he is very trustful and respectful warrior, which also leads him to train intensly and become stronger, to pair up with the trio. His creation was derived from both the Unknown Saiyan and Kuin. Trivia *All of the members of the Shujin don't transform into a Super Saiyan. This is due to the fact that, by the end of the Saiyan-Tuffle war, their power-levels could compare that of a Super Saiyan 2, thus no needing for a transformation. But there are pictures of Sha and Banrot transformed. *They are part of a subspecies of the Saiyan race.